Unlock My Heart
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Leaving the island was just a dream held together by the bonds of their friendship. But now it's tainted by darkness and it's hard to see the strings of fate that once bound them in happiness.


The sounds of the ocean dare to lull the younger teen to sleep as he rests against a coconut tree. Yet his eyes don't leave the one person that's been with him for the past five years; shielding him, befriending him, and simply never leaving his side. The other boy is the epitome of loyal and he depends upon that aspect.

"Riku.." he murmurs softly.

Said teen would hear him if it weren't for the grunt he emits upon tying the logs of their makeshift raft together. Those fingers clad in short rimmed black gloves work expert knots between the pieces of wood before moving to the next set of rope. To be honest he can't figure out how Riku can move so quickly.

He tilts his head ever so slightly to the side; allowing his slate blue tresses to reveal his right eye. The piercing azure gaze settles onto Riku and follows the latter as he rises to his feet. Riku wipes the back of his hand over his brow, pushing the silver bangs from the heated skin. He's surely not stupid; he can feel the stare as blatantly as the sun's vicious rays.

Glancing over his shoulder, Riku finds that he's right as usual when his own ocean colored eyes meet his dear friend's. Riku lets a chuckle float off his lips when the gaze ends and finds black and white tennis shoes far more important; not to mention the faint traces of a blush on those pale cheeks.

Riku won't deny it. Oh no, he loves the way those eyes always find their way to him and only him. Ever since he first saw them they've never left him. Brushing the sand from his pants, as well as the layer of clothing over them, Riku strides over to him.

"That should do it for the raft. Now to find the two lazy bums that keep avoiding helping prepare," he mutters as he extends a hand toward the other. "C'mon, Zex, I'm not letting them get away with making me work on this by myself."

Taking the offered hand, Zexion lets an almost silent laugh shake his shoulders. The minuscule smile that flickers on his countenance doesn't go missed by Riku, who smiles in return. He simply can't help it. The silent boy doesn't speak much and when he does it's always worth hearing; that and he can tend to ramble if it's on the subject of something he knows a lot about. But more often than not Riku enjoys hearing the soft rumble of words spilling from those thin lips.

Riku slowly lets Zexion's hand fall away from his and he almost wishes he didn't wear gloves today; Zexion's hands are always so soft and such a rare occurrence to get to feel them. Although the second those types of thoughts enter his head he quickly swats them to the rear. He cares for Zexion's well being, has ever since he came to Destiny Islands, but he's never sure if the depth of his feelings will be returned.

They're still 'children' is what anyone will say if he asks. But he knows better and it has him hurrying off ahead of Zexion while scooping up a wooden board. He does find himself wondering if it's obvious to see in his eyes, makes him wish he could hide his own gaze from Zexion.

"Have you seen them?"

Zexion begins to walk toward him, hurrying so that they can walk side by side. "Sora was on the shore and I think Kairi went back that way as well," he replies.

Making their way back to the other half of their 'play' island, Riku has to reach out and steady Zexion. It ends with his arm wrapped around the small set of shoulders, helping him to the door with no problem. Of course Zexion doesn't shy away but instead leans into the welcomed help. Riku knows that would be the logical reason why Zexion remains close even as they make it back to the main shore but his fluttering heart says otherwise.

The second they can catch sight of the brunet and redhead laughing Zexion's shoulders tense up just enough for Riku to notice. He slowly withdraws his arm after a slight pat to Zexion's shoulder. It's most definitely not a secret that Riku seems to be the only one Zexion will hold a full conversation with. He has barely said anything to Kairi or Sora despite always being around them.

Not that Riku minds, in a strange way he likes that Zexion secludes himself. He's the only one he'll open up to and vice versa. There's always a comfortable air that wraps around them when they're together.

Kairi and Sora seem to finally notice them and jog over all while Riku rolls his eyes, "Aren't you forgetting about me?" They both share in a look of confusion and it makes Riku give a shake of his head as he readjusts his grip on the board hoisted over his shoulder. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft?"

Sora nods over to Zexion and it only makes Kairi let out a giggle, "Zexion could help you."

Eyes narrowing ever so slightly, Riku interjects, "The last time he helped he ended up trapped under some boards. His arm was in a cast for three weeks."

"Oh right," Sora says as he laughs nervously.

"Besides, he got us the blueprints to make this work. Good enough, unlike someone I know."

Riku then throws the board he's been carrying over to Sora. "Whoa!" Sora shouts as he grapples for the wood and clutches onto it for dear life. "Riku," he whines as he tries not to drop it.

Of course that sends Kairi into a giggle behind her hand, trying to hide it. But Riku sees and he doesn't let it go. "You're just as lazy as he is."

It doesn't faze Kairi in the slightest. She only chuckles more while reaching out for Sora just as the brunet crashes to the ground with the board on top of him. Although a second later Riku finds himself dropping down onto the sand as well. The shade the bridge above them provides is welcomed but it still does nothing to curve the blazing heat that saps all energy from his body.

"Riku," is the softest murmur that reaches his ears and it immediately snaps him from his daze. Neither Sora nor Kairi hear it but they do see Zexion reach into the bag hung from his shoulder to retrieve one of the water bottles they prepared to bring.

Riku smiles as he twists off the cap and brings it to his lips. "Thanks," is the returned mumble just before he downs a few gulps of the cool water. It's certainly not cold enough but anything is better than the taste of sand and heat.

Beside them, Sora pouts, "Hey, where's ours?" Although the pout is just a ruse as the second the words leave his lips he can't stop the grin from curving onto his countenance; especially when Zexion is handing them both a bottle. "Thanks, Zex! We can always count on you," he beams and is about to reach out for Zexion when Riku sighs.

"Sora..."

The brunet freezes in his motion and laughs nervously, withdrawing the intended hug or pat. He doesn't want to upset either of them and especially not Zexion. The latter, however, does give Riku a look; he appreciates it but he doesn't necessarily want to be coddled either, that only brings up bad memories.

He watches as Kairi caps her bottle and smiles wide, "Let's get going then. I'll race you."

Zexion isn't the least bit pleased with the idea of _running_ across the smoldering pale sand. On the other hand, Riku certainly doesn't mind and especially not after getting to see the look on Zexion's face. His mind immediately regards it as 'cute' and he quickly grins up at Sora to distract himself from the thought, "You're on."

Sora doesn't hesitate either and all three of them make a break for it down the stretch of beach – back toward the almost completed raft. Zexion, on the other hand, remains where he is even to the point where he settles down onto the sand – tucked beneath the shade that remains.

The thoughts at the back of his mind race up from the deepest depths he's pushed them to with a fury. He's used to it at the same time as hating it; they only return when he's alone without distractions frittering about in his view. Of which the first thing is how he knows he shouldn't flinch away from contact with others.

He _knows_ he shouldn't. But every time there's a hand reaching out or arms daring to encircle him, his brain shuts down and his body goes into defense mode. Well, at least for everyone aside from Riku. He can't beat himself up about it too much though, he's gotten better in these past five years and he has Riku to thank for it.

The latter was the first to find him after the night he can scarcely remember. The fragments are just that; splintered pieces that he can't quite put back together. But he does know it _hurt_ before and after he ended up on the shore of Destiny Islands. From the way Riku acted when the then young boy found him, Zexion was teetering dangerously on the line between life and death.

Riku won't talk about it but Zexion remembers all the bandages that cover his body when he did regain consciousness. All Riku will ever say is that there was a light and then there Zexion was, groaning while his body shuddered from the amount of pain daring to overtake him. Still, as much as he wants to thank Riku for helping to nurse him back to health and never leave his side since – he has to thank Riku's Mother much more.

Zexion coughs and he reacts quickly by covering his mouth and nose, trying to suppress the smell that dares to drown his sense. The only way to get away from it is to try and not think or better yet sleep. He tries to push it all to the back of his mind as he draws his knees up to his chest and crosses his arms atop them. Resting his head on this makeshift pillow, Zexion grits his teeth together.

He doesn't _want_ to think about the foul smell that haunts him and reminds him of the night he was nearly beaten to death – and would have been if he hadn't tried to run. But even if he tries not to he can't help but feel the same he did that night; the darkness is coming and he knows it's going to be soon.

It's the last thing that should fill the sixteen year old boy's thoughts before his eyes close and he drifts off into a fragile slumber. However, it's not long before there's a hand on his shoulder shaking him away.

"Zexion. Zexion, wake up!"

Jolting awake, he rushes to open his eyes and prepare for whatever awaits him. Which happens to be the light of the sun now that it's moved into a different position. He winces and is thankful when the one who has roused him stands in the way, shading him once more. Although maybe he's not as happy about that as he should be when he catches the look on Riku's face just before he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Geez… don't scare me like that."

Zexion lifts a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, "Sorry."

He glances about for any indication of what time it is when he notices the reds, pinks and oranges streaking the horizon behind Riku. Zexion wobbles up to his feet; he certainly doesn't feel like he's slept for a few hours.

The sight of worry on Riku's face is something he can't handle and he quells it by giving a petite smile up at him. Riku gives a shake of his head before taking Zexion's hand, "C'mon now. We're all meeting up at the usual place before we head home."

If there's anything about the day that Zexion enjoys it's the sunsets he gets to watch with his friends. There's something freeing about the way the colors bleed into one another before they're doused by the night sky. He remembers sunsets like those from his past and it warms his heart; the distant feeling of a strong hand on his shoulder and the taste of salt on his tongue.

"I'm guessing he fell asleep again?" Kairi asks as they come to a stop before the Paopu tree.

Her and Sora are already sitting up on the trunk that bends horizontally before rising up to the sky. Although Sora is on the farther side and far too busy talking to notice the simple affection that she does. It's all in the way that Riku leans against the tree with Zexion at his side, the latter's head leaning against his shoulder.

As conversation starts up about their plans and Kairi's home world, they all seem to dismiss the foreboding feeling that settles in their hearts. Each one of them knows _something_ is coming and while they may not know if it's good or bad they're aware that it's around the corner. It's just a matter of if they're ready for it or not.

 __Unlock__

 _Irises like liquid gold stare down at him, boring into his very being as he cringes against the floor. The tile is slick with his blood and each breath has more dripping from the various wounds that litter his body. He knows he can_ _'t run anymore. The red scarf draped over his shoulders mimics the color that stains the rest of his clothes and he clutches onto it like a safety net._

 _The black boots before him come closer and he tries to get away;_ tries _to crawl back into the other room. But his body aches and his mind is reeling. He doesn_ _'t know what's going on or where – is._

 _And that_ _'s when it hits him. He can't remember. Why can't he remember!? The name is on the tip of his tongue as he cries out but to his ears he hears nothing but the sound of a dark chuckle from off to the side._

 _He_ _'s trapped and he knows it. Curling away from both villainous parties, he presses his face into the scarf that's much too long for him. Breathing in the scent of sweet treats and salt he wishes he could be anywhere but here – to be safe. He doesn't need to see anything, he can_ smell _the darkness as it comes forward and wraps around his body just before the attack can have the opportunity to pierce his chest._

 _The deep voice reaches out toward him first and dares to drag him down,_ _"It's alright… Zexion."_

_ _Unlock_ _

"Zexion! Wake up already!"

Eyes flying open, Zexion has to try and calm his rapid heartbeat else he fears it'll fly right out of his chest. He swallows hard past his dry mouth and the lump in his throat as his eyes finally focus on the sight of Riku with one knee on the edge of his bed. There's hands on his shoulders and if Zexion were a few years younger he probably would have dived into Riku's embrace.

But he doesn't. He stays still and tries to breathe, "W.. What's wrong?"

Riku looks him over and only when he's satisfied that Zexion is alright does he proceed. "There's a storm coming and I need to get the raft tied down. I just wanted you to know where I was going."

He can't pull away fast enough and Zexion catches his wrist, "I'm going too."

"No, you're not," Riku retorts. The last thing he needs is something happening to Zexion in the midst of securing the vessel that's supposed to free them from this dreaded island. But when he locks his eyes with Zexion's visible one he realizes he won't be making it out of the room without him.

Finally, Riku sighs, "Just hurry up and stay close to me."

That's exactly what Zexion does too. Once he's let Riku go he slips back into his tennis shoes and stays glued to Riku's side. It doesn't take much to sneak out of Riku's house without alerting his mother and head all the way down to the shore.

The sky is already a deep blue with black clouds churning above the islands. Except there's a not wisp of wind that so much as tickles the top of the water. The only thing that makes waves is their boat that slowly makes its way to the dock. Then again it can only go as fast as Riku can row.

The second they have the small rowboat tied to the dock they're jumping up onto it. Striding along till they're stepping up to tread over sand instead, Zexion notices exactly what Riku doesn't. There's a smell that taints the air and has Zexion's stomach knotting.

Riku, for once, doesn't take note at all. His gaze seems hard and focused as he reaches down, taking Zexion's hand in his own out of pure habit. Zexion stays close behind him nonetheless as they make their way around the bend and toward the waterfall.

It's then that they still at the sound of a voice. They can hear it calling out to them but it's impossible to make out exactly what is being said. Zexion tightens his fingers against Riku's and silently wills him not to follow it.

Yet Riku is already tugging away from him. He glances over his shoulder, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Zexion's body refuses to move even if he wants to. That is until Riku disappears behind the vines that conceal the secret place. All at once he reacts and he can't stop his body from lurching forward. But he only gets as far as three steps until he clasps his hands over his nose and mouth.

The urge to gag and vomit is almost too much. If it weren't for the thought that this is just like before, he would have done just that. The worry and the fear coils around his heart as he stares at the vines that seem to move.

Chalking it up as an illusion, Zexion tries not to think about that night - the night he almost died. He doesn't _want_ to have the thoughts and they refuse to leave of their own accord. To be honest, Zexion is unaware of how much time passes before he finally remembers why his emotions are bubbling up inside him to begin with.

 _Riku, he_ _'s worried about Riku._

He's just about to take another solid step forward to follow after Riku when the latter emerges from the passageway. Riku stops just before him but those bright aquamarine irises glance over the top of Zexion's head, to something else entirely as he speaks.

"We can leave now, it's the perfect time."

There's something _very_ different about the tone in Riku's voice; a tinge of excitement entangled with something much darker. Zexion doesn't know what to do, "What do you mean?"

Riku merely strides past him, gesturing for him to follow. "You'll know when you see it. We can finally leave."

Zexion struggles to keep up with the words _and_ Riku's confident strides toward the shack, up the stairs, and along the bridge that leads to the paopu tree. No matter what he keeps his eyes on Riku's back, "What about Sora and Kairi?"

Continuing toward the tree, Riku turns to see Zexion stopping at the end of the bridge. He can see the hesitation in Zexion's eyes and yet he's not angry. Perhaps he does get a _tad_ upset to see Kairi running across it to stand beside Zexion. Her eyes are filled with worry, "Riku, what's going on? Have either of you seen Sora?"

She glances over to Zexion, about to ask another question when Riku cuts her off. "We haven't seen him nor do we have time. If we're leaving we can't wait any longer."

"Ri…ku?" She sounds out as she watches pure darkness appear beneath Riku's feet, replacing the sand that had once been there.

It spreads out and curls toward Kairi and Zexion while also clinging onto Riku's legs. Zexion takes a step forward; one, two, three - all toward the hand that stretches out to grab onto his. He doesn't _want_ to get anywhere near the source of what's causing his lungs to burn. But he doesn't want to be separated from Riku either.

If Riku is going to do something crazy, well, he'll just have to be there to repay Riku for everything he's done.

At least that's the plan when their fingertips brush just before Kairi tugs onto his other arm, pulling him back just as the darkness overcomes them all. Zexion falls backward and when he opens his eyes next he's greeted with a swirling vortex of darkness above them.

Scattered fragments of their island fly up into the pulsating red and black sky - rather what's left of it. Watching it all vanish piece by piece almost makes him regret coming to Destiny Islands.

 _Did he bring this here? Did it follow him? What_ is _it that he senses all around him?_

"Zexion!"

He pushes himself up to his feet just in time to see Kairi glance over her shoulder. Although it's the giant black creature with glowing yellow eyes that has his attention first and foremost.

She calls out to him again, "Are you okay?" He nods and she gives him a smile before turning to the being that is obviously their enemy. "Good, stay there."

Holding out her hand, he watches as light swirls about her wrist then her hand. The sparkling hue extends before taking shape into a blade that resembles a large key. The sight is mesmerizing but the second it happens he has to clap his hands to his head, fingers digging into his slate colored tresses.

Zexion takes a step further from Kairi and closer to the edge of the piece of floating island they're secluded on. All he knows is his head is pounding and his ears are ringing. He stumbles, tripping over his own two feet, and the last thing he manages to hear is Kairi crying out his name.

 __Unlock__

"-ion."

He tries to rouse but it feels like he's fallen from the sky only to hit the ground at breakneck speed.

"Zexion."

Lashes fluttering against his pale cheeks, Zexion can feel his sore body refusing to get up even as the one waking him helps sit him up. The only good thing about it all is that he's been placed in a rather comfy bed; one that he's sad to be leaving so soon.

His eyes finally lock onto the brunet that's brought him back to reality. Those bright azure eyes and absurdly spiky hair calm Zexion's nerves to a great degree. To the point where Zexion dares to let out a sigh.

Sora tilts his head questioningly, "Are you okay?" Then he jumps up, "Oh wait, I'll go get Kairi!"

Zexion reaches out and grasps onto Sora's wrist, "I'll go with you."

The sudden contact has Sora giving a smile as he then exchanges to taking Zexion's hand in his own. "Then let's go," he says as he tugs Zexion off the bed. Of course Sora is careful at first to make sure that Zexion is steady before dragging him off to where Kairi is waiting.

Which isn't very far away. In fact it's just down the hall, two rooms away in what appears to be a grander part of the hotel. Stepping into the room, Zexion immediately takes note of the serious atmosphere; it's something that Sora seems oblivious too.

"Did we come up with a plan? We still have to find Riku."

Kairi seems to grimace at the mention of Riku, although she tries to hide it. Not that Zexion is one to talk - he's still just as wary of the topic. Directing Zexion's attention over to the tall brunet leaning against the wall, Kairi gives a smile.

"Leon said he'd go with us to look for Riku."

Sora grins wide, "So you're gonna let me come!?"

Laughing softly at the disdain that crosses Leon's face, Kairi turns to Zexion. "We found you injured in an alley just a few hours ago so Aerith healed you. We thought to go scout out a few worlds then come back to check in."

The brunet pouts, "Hey, do I get to go?"

"You can't even fight," Leon finally retorts.

"Aerith taught me some spells!"

"Kairi has the Keyblade, not you. It's dangerous out there."

Zexion, slightly peeved about _everything_ that is happening, tries to think of what to do. He needs to get to Riku as soon as possible. The next thought that crosses his mind is that he needs _something_ to defend himself.

His fingertips tingle and he instinctively lifts his hand. There's no flashy entrance or a flurry of magic - nothing. One second there's nothing in his grasp and the next there's a spiraled black handle with identically colored wings flaring out as the guard in his hand.

The blade itself looks just as vicious as the guard; the base like a horned lion, the black blades seeming to be barbed, teeth forming a similar wing with an eye of darkness set on it. There's an aura that exudes from it that has Zexion's fingers wanting to quiver. He's not sure why he has it or why the form is so… strange.

Zexion isn't the only one that's staring down at this weapon either. Leon's eyes are wide and he seems curious despite trying to remain standoffish. The most enthusiastic about it is Sora; he rushes over to Zexion with sparkling eyes.

"You have a Keyblade too, Zexion?" That is before he quickly falls into a pout, "Everyone has one but me…"

Leon recovers quickly and uncrosses his arms. He strides straight over to Sora while his eyes fix on Zexion. "The plan remains the same. You'll be better use here with the others. Aerith can teach you some magic as well."

"I can-"

Kairi steps over, "Riku would kill us if we threw you out into a fight. Just finish healing and we'll come back for you."

They leave no room for debate especially since they've already decided this well before he woke up. He doesn't even nod as Kairi hurries past with Leon grabbing Sora's hood and urging him out as well. Unfortunately he's not left alone as a young woman immediately enters. He assumes she's Aerith and the one that will be keeping him quite busy.

 __Unlock__

Zexion can't say he didn't learn a lot while being in the company of Leon's various "friends". Although Yuffie was surely the most useful, allowing him to train with her so he could practice his newly learned abilities. Not to mention he's gained plenty of information as well.

But despite it all, the past couple days have passed slowly and he almost can't hide his happiness when Yuffie runs to him while he's at Merlin's and says they've returned. She's faster than him and ends up leaving him far behind in the Third District.

Slowly climbing the stairs, Zexion can only heave a deep breath. He's not made for running, that's for sure, which makes it worse that he even has a Keyblade to begin with.

"My, my, what _do_ we have here?"

Zexion stills at the sight of the tall green-skinned woman with her shining yellow eyes. Her lashes brush over her high cheekbones and reveal the violet make-up that compliments her lips which are painted a vibrant red. The long, tattered, black and purple robe flares out around her as she strides forward. Her staff clicks on the ground until she finally comes to a stop.

"That power you have feels awfully familiar." She draws up a hand, waving it at him, "What _are_ you exactly?"

He can only stare. Aerith and Yuffie told him she's dangerous and shouldn't be taken lightly. But he also can't just dismiss someone that could be powerful enough to tell him what happened to Riku. At this point he'd do almost anything.

"Maleficent."

Zexion turns toward the source and almost gets whiplash at how quickly he does it. Striding over to stand between them is Riku himself looking the same he did the last time Zexion saw him. Well, aside from that intimidating gleam in his eyes. He grabs for Zexion's wrist the second he's between the two of them, his back to Maleficent.

"To think you were right here the whole time." Riku turns to finally face the tall witch, "I guess that means you kept your word."

She doesn't so much as flinch at the accusing tone beneath his thankful words. Instead she flings a jab his way, "Did you catch up with your friends?"

Noticing the way she taunts Riku, Zexion instantly dislikes the woman. Well, he didn't like her to begin with anyway from the way the darkness rolls off of her in waves. Thankfully he's not forced to be in her presence any longer as she opens a swirling dark portal that Riku leads him into.

The last and first place he wants to go. But with Riku's hand slipping down so that their fingers intertwine he doesn't say a word.

 __Unlock__

Zexion knows very well that this place he's in is his own personal hell. He vaguely recalls Riku mentioning the title of Hollow Bastion. "How fitting," he mocks under his breath as he idly wanders the castle.

 _Everything_ is saturated in the scent of darkness. Zexion finds it hard to breathe no matter where he goes and there's to relief to the burn in his chest. The sad part is that he's slowly getting used to it even though he doesn't care to. There's a part of him that _does_ feel comfortable in this forsaken world to the point where he can almost forget all of the bad that seems to be happening.

He hasn't seen Riku in a few days; he always seems to be doing something. It leaves Zexion to explore and end up in the one place he feels the _most_ at home; the library. This one room is filled from floor to ceiling with tomes, journals, and papers loosely bound by string and leather.

It's where he's spent most of his time eagerly absorbing all of the knowledge he can get his hands on. Once he's gathered up a few novels he begins to retrace his steps in a vain effort to get back to his and Riku's shared room. However, he gets lost like usual.

At least so he thinks until he catches the sound of a commotion happening not too far from where he is. Zexion muses that it must be near the Entrance Hall from what he remembers of Riku's brief and vague tour.

One; two; three steps.

The sounds of fighting is unmistakable. Just as he quickens his pace a hand falls onto his shoulder along with a soft murmur of his name. It halts him completely and he turns around. Zexion doesn't question a thing until after he's followed Riku through a brief stint in a dark corridor.

They end up in their room; as far away from the entrance hall as one can get unless they happen to know all the shortcuts. Zexion tries to act like nothing is wrong as he strides over to the plain wooden desk and sets the books down.

"What's going on out there?"

Riku crosses his arms, disliking that Zexion's back stays in his view instead of his eyes. "Nothing to worry about; just uninvited guests."

"I see…" He thinks for a moment before moving the conversation in a new direction. "You don't have to keep things from me Riku," he states as he turns around.

A widened gaze quickly narrows, "How about you then?" Zexion says nothing and allows Riku to wave his hand, summoning a slender blade. It's the shape of a wing; red, black and blue with an eye on it just like Zexion's own. "Maleficent told me you have one."

Zexion keeps his face calm while on the inside he's reeling. Of course he had _meant_ to tell Riku all about everything but the latter is never around long enough. That and he barely even knows what to think of it himself. He turns and begins to fiddle with the cover of a book, "I was going to tell you."

Riku dismisses his weapon and strides up behind Zexion. In one fell swoop he wraps his arms around Zexion while resting his head on Zexion's shoulders. "It doesn't matter, nothing will stop me from trying to protect you."

Eagerly responding to the bond that hasn't been tangible in so long, Zexion reaches up to slip his fingers up through Riku's fringe. The fine strands fall back down to Riku's forehead as Zexion places his hand over one of Riku's. He knows Riku is hurting and if he can fix it then he will - it's the least he can do.

"Stay here," Riku orders.

Slowly Riku begins to pull away. He's already at the door by the time Zexion manages to turn. By the time he's taking a step toward Riku the teen has already vanished into the portal of darkness. But that doesn't stop the latter. He rushes after Riku and relies on the smell of darkness that's left behind. It's the only way he's going to find him at this rate.

 __Unlock__

It's the most running Zexion has done in a while but at least it's well worth it. Never once has he been able to keep on Riku's heels. However, thanks to the heady scent of darkness he's able to stay up with the older boy. Of course he's fallen behind enough to skid to a stop just in time to see Riku standing in a corridor in front of a cloaked figure.

There's something awfully familiar about the being. Not so much the appearance but the way his skin crawls and his stomach knots. If he could get away with curling up on the ground and vomiting, he would. Instead he steels his nerves and approaches the two just in time to hear the soundless voice echo around them.

"I can give you power. Will you accept me?"

 _Danger_! It's the only word that flashes red and yellow in Zexion's mind and has him swallowing every emotion he holds in one gulp. For Riku's sake he'll do anything - even if it means letting his true self sink below the surface as he holds out his hand. That dark Keyblade flashes into his grasp and it catches the creature's attention immediately.

He's scared but he doesn't show it as the cloak is suddenly before him and not Riku. It leaves the latter stunned as he slowly turns, watching with wide eyes as Zexion avoids his gaze. For once Zexion doesn't look small and fragile.

"I'm the one the darkness should be offering power to. Seeing as I'm feeling generous, I'll accept you along with it."

The snark behind his cocky statement has something about the being quivering, as if to laugh, before it becomes a ball of glowing green energy. Riku only has enough time to almost trip over his own two feet as he tries to get to his dear friend, hand extended, "Zexion!"

It's already too late and he can't stop the power from joining with Zexion, making the other wince and send his Keyblade away. Having to absorb this new entity has all the breath knocked out of Zexion and he can do nothing but collapse to his knees. Clutching at the shirt over his chest, he tries to greedily suck in large breaths of air.

Riku, finally finding his nerve, runs over to him. "You idiot! Why did you do that!?"

Slowly adapting to this sudden change in his being, Zexion pushes himself to stand even though his knees quiver. Riku follows suit and grabs for Zexion's shoulder but the latter merely swats his hand away. Zexion takes a step back and, without even having to look, summons forth a portal teeming with darkness. "It's because you're too weak, Riku."

They're the last words he says before he steps back into the corridor and allows it to shut, leaving Riku behind where he stands. The latter doesn't know what to do at first as all the emotions hit him like a sack of bricks. He does know one thing, though, and that's that he can't just let that be it. Breaking into a run, Riku hurries off to find just where Zexion disappeared to.

 __Unlock__

Exiting the corridor of pure darkness, Zexion realizes he's going to have to get used to that smell quickly. He takes a deep breath to steady his nerves and the way his fingers quiver at his sides. If this is going to work then he needs to calm down and do what has to be done; not wait for Riku to get hurt while trying to take care of it.

Zexion glances down at his hands, curling and uncurling his fingers that are now clad in black gloves. They extend up past his elbows and almost to where the sleeves of the white shirt ends. Although he does find the sleeves protruding from the sleeveless coat slightly prohibiting in regards to movement. It's as black as the darkness he now wields with a small belt cinching it together in the middle. The cloak drapes down to the ankles of his knee-high boots, of which his matching pants are tucked into.

Standing in the Grand Hall with the 'door' before him, Zexion can only stare up at it. He'd rather look there than back to the actual hallway where the princesses are held in crystal enclosures. He takes the little time he has to gather his wits because he knows the next person that comes through the door isn't going to want to help him.

The man, Ansem as he's come to know, is waiting patiently for the opportunity to strike should Zexion not do as he likes. However, as long as he continues with the plan then control over his body should remain. If there's anything that scares Zexion it's not being the one calling the shots.

But he knows Ansem is dangerous and he'll never be safe now. Not with Ansem residing in the shadows of his heart; always watching and waiting. Yet there's a part of him that questions the mere existence of ' _Ansem_ ' to begin with. Something about it just doesn't sit right with him from the start, but he'll deal with that at a later date. All he can do now is simply sort through all the information Ansem has been feeding him.

This so called Ansem wants to get his hands on Kingdom Hearts and in the back of his mind Zexion finds the term slightly familiar; he brushes it off to think about later though. Zexion takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, feeling the power flow through him. It has his senses heightening and his body feeling strange; not used to having this much potential at his fingertips.

That's when he sees it - or rather _them_.

Zexion summons forth his Keyblade as he turns around just in time to see Kairi on the level below. Of course she's brought along that man, Leon, as well as Sora. The surprise on her face almost makes him want to chuckle - surely this isn't what she's been expecting. Standing at the edge, Zexion gazes down at the trio.

"You finally made it. Now, Princess, won't you join me? I need your help to open the door."

All he gets is a half-hearted glare in response. She's seen the others held prisoner in the cases and has heard the story of the beast man that is trying to come here as well. She won't be deterred solely because it's Zexion that stands before her. Her Keyblade materializes in her grasp.

Kairi is running up the stairs before Sora and Leon can even think of following. They're barely halfway up the staircase by the time she's skidding to a stop before Zexion as he turns to face her. He glances over her shoulder and just before those two brutes make it to the top he's throwing up an invisible barrier.

Leon slams his gunblade against the force field that glitters to life with every hit. He scoffs while Sora presses his hands flush up against the spell. "Z- Zexion, what's going on?"

Both ignore him as Kairi raises her weapon, "I can't. I don't know what's going on, but I know in my heart that this is wrong!"

She glances from the corner of her eye but keeps her main focus on Zexion as he seems to sigh. He gives a slight shake of his head as he reaffirms his grasp on the large Keyblade. "I was hoping we didn't have to do things this way. So be it," he says, almost mournfully, as he sends off a bout of magic at her.

Used to the flow of battle, Kairi ducks and dodges before surging forward. Their Keyblades clash together but just because Zexion has power doesn't mean he's strong enough to push back her fierce willpower. But he does have one thing she doesn't and that's a sudden influx of knowledge. Kairi hops backward and slings a flurry of fireballs his way.

Zexion isn't fazed in the slightest and sends up a bout of Aero to absorb the magic. He doesn't need to be a true fighter to sense Kairi running back towards him. He's already guarding against more of her attacks with ease.

Sora, however, is far too busy losing his mind. He's already discovered he can't heal or buff Kairi with his defensive spells and that means she's on her own. Not that he doubts in her skills but it doesn't help to see Leon so frustrated beside him.

"Um… Leon?"

The older man stops, pulling his blade away from the barrier crackling with magical energy. "What?" is his scoffed retort.

"What do we do?"

Leon cuts his eyes away, afraid his own gaze will give away his inner feelings. This isn't the worst case scenario but it's pretty damn close and he hates it. Sparing one hand from his blade, Leon reaches over and pats Sora on the head. His fingers briefly brush through the wildly spiking hair before returning to hold onto the handle of his weapon. "I keep trying to get through, that's what. Save your magic, we're going to need it."

The sounds of metal grinding together is all any of them hear. Which is why it comes to a surprise when footfalls slap to a stop on the other staircase just outside the barrier. Not even Zexion notices the fists that slam against the glittering barrier until the shout that follows.

"Zexion, stop!"

He _can_ _'t_ stop himself. The lengthy tresses over the right side of his face sway as he tries to find Riku. It's just the distraction that Kairi needs. She knocks his Keyblade to the side and gives herself an opening for a weak magic spell full of light. The force slams into his chest and has him doubling over before her.

Except the air wavers and Kairi can only gasp as she realizes it's all a lie. Zexion is no longer in front of her but instead behind her with his Keyblade raised. Relying on a power he didn't know he had while trying not to admit he's in pain is exhausting and Zexion takes the opportunity to sling the Keyblade forward.

"Kairi!" cries Sora.

All in one breath Riku calls forth his Keyblade and slams it against the barrier at the same time as Leon. The collective force shatters the magic. It helps that Kairi's attack connected to some degree and weakened Zexion's concentration. The second he can get through, Sora's sprinting forward as Leon yells after him.

But the young boy can only see Kairi's knees hit the ground and her Keyblade vanish. He misses the sight of the pearl on her necklace beginning to glow - then again everyone does. Leon and Riku are far too caught up in how Zexion swings the Keyblade to the side only for it to slam into Sora's chest.

The cry that flutters from his parted lips has Leon running forward, panic streaking across his face. Even if he _could_ do something, he's not fast enough. Light weaves out from the wound Zexion has made and begins to overtake the youth before he ultimately disappears. Zexion, however, can only back up at the sight of Leon charging him with malice in his eyes.

To the side, Kairi begins to stir despite the way to the door making itself apparent. _It_ _'s opening_. The necklace around her neck ceases glowing as her eyes flutter open.

Not that Leon gives a damn about any of that at the moment. All he knows is Sora is gone and he intends to get at least one or two good hits in. He's just about to slash at Zexion when another jumps into his way. His gunblade is forced back as the dark Keyblade is held in front of Zexion.

Riku glares at him, "If _anyone_ gets to beat the hell out of him, it's _me_."

Leon is far from stupid. He knows better than to let his emotions wrestle him to the ground and hand him defeat at the hands of two Keyblade wielders. He's no match and especially not with Kairi in the state she's in. Doing the only thing he knows, Leon dashes over to Kairi and scoops her up into his arms without falter.

She clings onto his jacket and buries her head against his chest as he spares one glance back. It's a warning glare, one that says he won't dare to retreat next time. But for now, he has little choice and jumps down to the next level before hurrying out into the corridor - as far away from Zexion as he can get her.

Meanwhile, Zexion ignores Riku entirely. He strides closer to the portal that will take him to whatever the entity is seeking. He has no choice but to do as he's told for now. If he dares go against this power it might just swallow him whole.

 __Unlock__

Zexion finally comes to a stop before the door; the lustrous white doors that _are_ Kingdom Hearts. He stares up at them with a sense of dread. But it can't be helped because he knows that since he's made it this far there's no turning back.

Then again that point in time was actually already a while ago when he accepted the darkness into his heart.

The power makes his fingertips tingle beneath the taut gloves; his body itching to call forth his Keyblade and destroy the teen that stands behind him. There's distance between them and it's a new hurdle for their friendship. Although to Zexion nothing has changed aside from the fact that he's having to play the bad guy here.

Zexion takes a deep breath and slowly turns around. He needs to be careful, _very_ careful, since he's not used to all of this. His body feels heavy already and he knows Riku still has plenty of fight left in him. All he has to do is plan this out to get the perfect end.

He just wants Riku to be safe and happy. Of course the same goes for Kairi and Sora as well - among all the people that will be effected if darkness reigns supreme across the cosmos. And this shows in his visible azure eye that locks with Riku's glare.

"You shouldn't have followed," he starts while summoning his Keyblade once more. The emotion is clinging onto the ends of his words even though he doesn't want it to show.

This only makes Riku give a curt shake of his head. "I _had_ to follow you, talk you out of whatever you're up to."

"Coming from the person that was going to do the same thing?" Zexion tightens his grasp on the hilt. The less he admits how scared he is, the better. "If you won't leave then I'll make you."

It's a low blow but Riku takes it in stride, he deserves it after all. "I get that, but.. I didn't think _this_ would happen! Why won't you let me help you?" asks Riku as he takes a step back, preparing for a battle stance, while summoning his own Keyblade.

Honestly, the statement _infuriates_ Zexion. It's this rage that he channels into the drive to finish this so that everything will be fine. He holds out his free hand and forces a sphere of darkness to gather on his palm.

It's a declaration of war and Riku knows it's one he's forced out of the younger male. He's a hypocrite in so many ways and he's having to come to terms with it each and every second he has to see Zexion's glare. His heart aches to mend things or take them back to the way they were - even if it means never leaving that tiny set of islands.

"I guess I'll just beat some sense back into you."

Zexion doesn't even flinch as Riku starts sprinting towards him. _This_ is what he wants after all. Each step is another nail in the proverbial coffin. Which is why he slams the hammer down one last time as their blades clash with a sickening grind.

"You'll die trying, just like Sora."

* * *

 **A/N** : _oAo A fic trade based off of a story idea she had... I really screwed with canon this time X'D Sorry not sorry. I don't know I just read through this like four times and I'm done XD There's a high possibility of more to come. I mean, I think we could all use some cute brother/sister Leon and Kairi dynamic there - it's too darn cute. And yes if you squint there's a speck of Leon/Sora. Oh and does Riku win or lose? ;3 Only I know that one._


End file.
